1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a plastic optical fiber connector, particularly to a plastic optical fiber connector in which a focusing hole can effectively and precisely align and connect an optical fiber core of an optical fiber to an optical transceiver when they are desired to be connected to each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Plastic optical fiber is an optical fiber having an excellent curvature and easy to be set up on spot, making itself widely applicable and realization of fiber to the home (FTTH) possible.
A plugless optical transceiver has been suggested, to which an optical fiber can be connected directly. A sheath or jacket is provided as a cladding on such optical fiber and relied upon for alignment and focusing with the optical transceiver. However, since the cladding has a relatively larger tolerance, the focusing task tends to be difficult when an optical fiber core of the plastic optical fiber has a relatively smaller diameter. In this case, an intolerable optical power loss may occur between the optical fiber and the optical transceiver and thus deficiency may be found in the coupling between the optical fiber and optical transceiver may be found.
In view of the above, the coupling between the optical fiber and optical transceiver has its disadvantage and needs to be improved. To solve the problem, the inventor of the present invention has paid a lot of effort and finally sets forth a plastic optical fiber connector here.